


What would I do without you?

by Zoompie



Series: SouMako Fluffy Headcanons [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoompie/pseuds/Zoompie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: You are about to read a big dosage of fluff. Be aware!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What would I do without you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benzedrinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benzedrinka/gifts).



> Warning: You are about to read a big dosage of fluff. Be aware!

When Sousuke comes home from work, he shouts "I'm home" when he closes the door behind him and Makoto goes to greet him to the door with their puppy in his arms. As he walks to Sousuke the puppy's ears are swinging up and down and Sousuke just can't handle this much of cuteness. When Makoto approaches Sousuke he says "Welcome home," and smiles at him. Then the puppy makes a cute little howling like sound signaling to greet. Sousuke is already over the line of handling this cuteness and starts crying happy tears. Makoto laughs and says 'awww' and hands Sousuke the puppy into his arms. When the puppy is secure in Sousuke's arms the puppy starts licking his face. They both start laughing and look into each others eyes. Makoto comes closer and says "My turn," and starts kissing Sousuke. When they separate Sousuke says "I missed you so much, both of you. I had really bad day and I am exhausted but you two made my batteries charged at 100% in seconds. What would I do without you? You are my life." Makoto just smiles at him with tender eyes, caresses Sousuke's face and says "I guess you will never know because I am never going to leave you. Come on, the dinner is waiting for you."


End file.
